


Soft

by LeesaCrakon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Worship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecure Aziraphale, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Weight, gabriel is a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/pseuds/LeesaCrakon
Summary: Gabriel’s comments about Aziraphale’s Weight hurt him a lot more than he thought.





	Soft

The bodies of angels don’t quite work the same way that human’s do. Without excess food, they remain perfectly in shape. If an angel were to partake in the human luxury of eating, they would never grow morbidly obese, but a bit of pudge and heaving breathing were most certainly in order. Aziraphale hadn’t minded the extra weight here and there; the delicious, comforting taste of food was enough to put his mind at ease. Well, it had been. The jog in the park hadn’t been the first time Gabriel had taken a jab at Aziraphale’s weight, but it certainly was the instance that bothered him the most. And so here he was, standing in front of the mirror with a small frown on his face, looking at his soft belly. 

 

“There has to be someway I can fix this,” Aziraphale muttered to himself, grimacing as his stomach seemed to jiggle when he moved. It hadn’t of course, Aziraphale was still in fairly good shape, but tunnel vision can be a real bitch. There was a light knock and Aziraphale cursed. He’d forgotten all about his plans with Crowley they had arranged for that night. The blond-haired angel quickly snapped, making his suit reappear, and hurried to answer the door. Crowley stood outside in the pouring rain, his red hair slicked against his head and an annoyed look on his face as he glanced at Aziraphale over his glasses. 

 

“Hello angel,” Crowley said in that smooth voice of his as he sauntered into the bookshop. “Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” he continued, turning back around to face the angel with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Aziraphale flushed, hands instinctively resting on his stomach. 

 

“Oh, no, my dear. I finished up my work a while ago,” Aziraphale said with a strained smile. “Crowley, you’re absolutely drenched! Did you walk?” the angel continued in a scolding tone, summoning the demon a towel and handing it to him. Crowley smirked slightly as he began drying his hair. He could just do it himself with his powers, but he didn’t want Aizaraphle to feel embarrassed. Although, his reply was probably equally as embarrassing. 

 

“The door was locked so I was standing out there for a good ten minutes. You didn’t hear my knocking, I suppose?” Crowley replied, an amused smile on his lips as he tossed the towel over a chair and subtly used his powers to dry himself. Aziraphale looked like a fish out of water as he gaped at his friend, clutching his chest. 

 

“Goodness, I’m so sorry. I must’ve been distracted. I hope you’ll forgive me,” Aziraphale said, his voice sheepish as he smiled, but Crowley didn’t miss the way his face strained when he smiled or the smill quiver in his voice. He furrowed his eyebrows and tentatively rested a hand on the angel’s shoulder, looking into his eyes and studying his face. 

 

“Are you alright, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked gently, It was not a demand. The angel knew that if he didn’t want to answer, his demon counterpart would drop the subject entirely and they would go on with their predetermined plans. Aziraphale, however, was no good at keeping secrets, even those regarding himself, and he hated having to hide things from his friend. 

 

So, he honestly replied, “No.” Crowley’s shocked expression made Aziraphale’s heart break and he quickly shrugged off his friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Let’s just drop it,” Aziraphale muttered, his lip quivering as he ducked his head and tried to get past Crowley. The demon quickly grabbed the angel by the shoulders and guided him towards one of his more comfortable chairs. 

 

“We are not fucking dropping anything,” Crowley said firmly, summoning a tea tray with a steaming cup and handing it to Aziraphale. “We are talking about this whether you like it or not. Now take a moment and drink some tea, you don’t look well,” he insisted, sitting across from Aziraphale and resting his hand close to the angel’s. Aziraphale glumly took a sip of tea. While it didn’t really make him feel better, it eased his tightening throat and the stinging in his eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed. The room remained silent until Azirapahel had finished his cup. Crowley rested a hand on Aziraphale’s knee, his glasses discarded in his pocket so that the angel could see the concern in his eyes. “Alright. Now tell me what happened.” 

 

“...Can I ask you something?” Aziraphale questioned nervously, biting his lip and meeting Crowley’s gaze/ Crowley nodded quickly, and his hand went from Aziraphale’s knee to grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers in a reassuring grip that made Aziraphale’s heart leap into his throat. Affection between supernatural beings was defined differently than humans, with more things being acceptable as platonic displays of affection, but...Crowley had never actually held Azirapahle’s hand before. The most he’d gotten in six thousand years was a hug. 

 

“Of course, what is it?” Crowley replied. Aziraphale was snapped back to his original train of thought his stomach dropped with dread.

 

“Am...Am I...fat?” Aziraphale asked, cringing at his word choice, but he honestly couldn’t think of any other way to ask. His grip on Crowley’s hand tightened as tears threatened to spill down his cheek. Crowley lifted his free hand as his used a handkerchief, most likely one that he’d summoned, to wipe away the tears gathering in Aziraphale’s eyes. 

 

“No, you aren’t fat. What on earth would make you think something like that?” Crowley said, moving to sit more next to Azirapahle, wrapping an arm around the angel’s shoulder. Aziraphale hiccuped softly as he rested his head on the demon’s shoulder, a few tears rolling down his face. 

 

“Well, technically nothing- well, he does come down here sometimes but he mostly stays up there,” he mumbled, pointing upwards and sniffling. Crowley stiffened, his nails digging into Aziraphale’s shoulders and making him flinch. He mumbled out an apology and pulled Aziraphale closer, his eyes blazing. 

 

“So it was Gabriel, then? Or was it Michael?” Crowley asked. He didn’t really know many other angels. Uriel could be aggressive but never insulted another angel to their faces, and Sandalphon just followed with the crowd, much like Crowley himself had done, so unless Aziraphale said he was hurt by him he would let the angel be.

 

“Both,” Aziraphale answered miserably. “Gabriel does it the most though. I know I shouldn’t let it bother me, but angels are supposed to be beautiful and perfect and I’m-”

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, angel,” Crowley interrupted, pressing a finger to Aziraphale’s lips, voice soft. Aziraphale sighed. 

 

“But it’s true, Crowley. Look at all the other angels… They’re all so beautiful, and perfect, and I’m not. I’m...soft,” Aziraphale said, his tone taking the same dejectedness it had as Gabriel jogged away from him in the park that day. Crowley’s gaze softened as he tilted Aziraphale’s chin up, looking into his eyes with such love that it stole the angel’s breath away. 

 

“I think you’re perfect, just the way you are,” Crowley said firmly, his hand moving to cup Aziraphale’s cheek. “Alright? You are perfect. The Almighty never said that perfection meant being stick-thin and as fit as a gymnast. Even if she had, I’d have called bullshit. You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he said, his voice filled with passion. A blush rose to Aziraphale’s cheeks as he stared at Crowley in disbelief, but the demon was far from done. He grabbed Aziraphale’s hands in earnest, getting seemingly more and more worked up. “I don’t give two flying fucks about what anyone else says or so-called ‘beauty standards’ people have set for themselves. You’re beautiful. I mean, you are an angel, it’s physically impossible for you to be ugly. Everything about you is just wonderful and I could talk about you all day but you’d probably get tired of that so I’ll stop,” Crowley continued, his voice so rushed that Aziraphale could barely understand him. He caught what he said though, and smiled sadly. 

 

“Well, that’s not entirely true, Crowley. Yes, angels are divine beings, but the Almighty is the only truly perfect person. An angel can be ugly or fat or-”

 

“But you’re not,” Crowley interrupted again, his grip on Aziraphale’s hand tightening. “Damn it all, angel, I’m going to kill those two...how could they do this to you?” The demon’s voice was angry and he hissed the words out between clenched teeth. Aziraphale let out a gasp. 

 

“You can’t kill two archeangels! There would be an unbelievable amount of paperwork in order for those two to get their bodies back! While all of that is flattering I must insist that you keep your head on your shoulders,” Aziraphale said sternly, taking his hands out of Crowley’s grip, a stormy look in his eyes. Crowley scrambled to cover for himself. 

 

“Hey, hey, no, it’s just an expression. I wouldn’t actually kill them! I mean I might, but-”

 

“Crowley!” 

 

“Ok, I’m sorry! I won’t kill them,” Crowley said with a sigh, rubbing his face in both exasperation and regret. Aziraphale visibly relaxed, but that sad look was haunting his eyes once more. “Angel...I did mean every word I said. I promise,” Crowley reassured, taking Aziraphale’s hand in his again. Aziraphale absentmindedly ran his thumb over Crowley’s knuckles. 

 

“I want to believe you my dear, I truly do. It’s just been going on for such a long time…” Aziraphale lamented, resting his chin on his free hand. 

 

“Then let me show you,” Crowley whispered, leaning closer to his angel. His eyes sparked with a passion that Aziraphale had seen only a few times. 

 

“S-Surely, you can’t be suggesting...that we…” Aziraphale’s voice trailed off. 

 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but I want to show you how beautiful I think you are. Please,” Crowley breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. He had leaned so close to the angel that their noses would have brushed against each other if either of them had moved. Aziraphale’s breaths were coming out in shaky sighs as he backed away. 

 

“I can’t,” he sniffled. “I know you mean well, Crowley, but- I- I want these things to happen with someone that loves me. Living with the humans for this long has made me favor quite a few of their practices, including waiting for love. So please...just forget it.” Crowley’s eyes widened in horror. 

 

“Angel, you really think I would ask you something like that if I didn’t love you?” Crowley sputtered, eyes wide with shock. Aziraphale blinked in surprise. 

 

“Well, I...I thought…”

 

“Thought what? After all these years… Aziraphale, I love you! I’ve always loved you!” Crowley declared. “I love you more than anything else in this entire universe, I would never take advantage of you. I want to show you what you mean to me, not just get...a good time or, whatever out of you!” Aziraphale’s breath hitched and he placed his hands over his heart. 

 

“Do you mean it, Crowley? Do you really?” the angel whispered, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Crowley nodded earnestly. 

 

“I’ve never meant anything more than this. I love you,” he whispered back. Crowley repeated those three words before leaning in and giving his angel a kiss that made Aziraphale feel as if he were flying. Six thousand years in the making, and the angel and the demon had finally confessed. Aziraphale deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck, sighing happily into the kiss as the passion between them increased, rising to the brink until the two separated, gasping softly. Tears had gathered in, unexpectedly, Crowley’s eyes. Aziraphale brushed them away, his own eyes holding nothing but adoration. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Crowley’s cheek, his eyes closing as he stayed there. 

 

“Show me. Please,” he breathed. Crowley shivered as Aziraphale’s breath tickled his neck and he swept the angel up into his arms, kissing him once again, even harder and more passionately than before as he carried his love to the bedroom.

 

All of heaven and hell and the worlds beyond could have watched and Aziraphale couldn’t have cared less. He felt beautiful. He felt loved. His most hopeless desire had unfolded right before his very eyes and sprang up upon him like the first days of spring melting away the bitter snow, As they laid in bed together when it was all finished, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist and buried his face in his chest. The demon hummed and kissed the top of the angel’s head, a small smile on his lips. 

 

“How are you?” Crowley asked, moving to look down at Aziraphale, gently running his fingers through the angel’s hair. Aziraphale smile blissfully. 

 

“Wonderful. And you, love?” God, it felt good to be able to say those words. 

 

“Never been better,” Crowley responded, smiling wider and kissing Aziraphale softly. “Get some sleep now, angel.” Aziraphale smiled into the kiss and nodded, resting his head against Crowley’s chest before slowly drifting off to sleep. The demon pulled the covers over the two of them and snapped, turning out the lights, before wrapping his arms around his lover and sleeping soundly. The world just outside their window seemed to sing a song of everlasting love in celebration of Crowley and Aziraphale’s union, and neither the powers of heaven or hell could have stopped the natural course that brought the two of them together. Their love was infinite. When the true Armagedonn came, they would face it together. 


End file.
